vampire, my love
by midnightmoon21
Summary: My version of what happens after new moon. When Bella's put in a real life or death situation, will Edward be able to make the choice to let her live with him forever, or let her die, the way she's suppoed to? lots of fluff at times.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first attempt at a fic, so please be sure and review. Thank you:o)**

I looked up at Edwards's beautiful face as my dad's booming voice traveled across the lawn. "It'll be okay." His beautiful voice whispered answering my silent question. " I'll be waiting in your room." He reached down to kiss me lightly on the cheek, and then he was gone. I quietly walked to my front door, assured by my angel's words.

"BELLA!!! Are you even paying attention to a thing I'm saying! I swear I've had it up to _here_ with this!"

I rubbed my temples I an attempt to calm my thoughts as Charlie ranted about my "irresponsible, and dangerous decisions."

I looked up anxious for the words to come from my mouth that I new would calm him down, but they wouldn't come.

"No Bella," he stopped me before I could begin, sensing my attempt to quiet his anger. "I don't want to here it. I… I don't know what to even say to you right now. Just go to your room."

I silently, but happily headed to my room, pleased that I would soon be in my angels arms. I wasn't five feet from my bedroom door when I tripped on the hallway rug that was only slightly turned up. But of course, that was all it took.

I was hurtling to the floor one second, and in the perfect stone cold marble arms of my angel the next.

"There truly is no hope for you if I'm not around is there?" he joked.

"I guess you'll have to stick around then huh?" I grinned. But my voice had a certain pleading tone to it.

An expression of pain flickered across Edward's face. "Bella…" we were in my room now, perched on the edge of my bed, sitting side by side. "I don't know how else to convince you Bella. I'm not going anywhere. Not without you. I… I need you more than you know. You don't have to worry about that. I swear. I-"

"Shhhh." I quieted him, putting my finger to his lips. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way." I smiled at him. Not sure if he was comforted or not.

He smiled back at me. But it didn't reach his eyes. We were silent a while. We just sat there, embracing, watching each other intently.

"Yes." I smiled, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" he asked looking up, his eyes confused.

"I said yes. As in: Yes, I'll marry you. If you still want me." I immediately regretted the last part.

As comprehension flickered across his face, his eyes, much to my likeness, brightened with delight. And then hurt. "I will _always_ want you Bella. You have to know that." He answered me seriously. But then, his voice was full of excitement again, and he lifted me off the bed, twirling me around my room in his arms. "Bella! Bella this is _wonderful!_ We have to begin planning immediately!" And before I could speak again, his icy lips met mine, and my heart stopped completely.

He set me back down on the bed, our mouths never parting, and he held my fragile face between his iron strong hands. I couldn't help my self; my hands move quickly towards his face, my fingers traced his every feature, tangling his hair. And to my great surprise, he did the same, instead of pushing me way. And in the few moments that our lips would part, he would tell me he loved me. After about ten minutes of this, he finally pulled away, only to stare at my face.

"Wow." I panted.

"Sorry," he apologized, also breathing quite heavily, though not as much as me. "guess I got a little carried away." He grinned.

"Don't be I." I corrected him.

As it turned out, it was far past my usual lights out curfew, and I was exhausted from the days activity. So I rushed to bathroom and took a quick shower, and flew back to my room, only to find Edward, waiting for me on my bed. I layed down beside him wordlessly, and drifted off to sleep while he sang _my_ lullaby. The last thing I heard was him whisper just how much he loved me.

**Thanks for reading and please, please review! Thanks again. :o)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading all! I'm really excited about this story seeing as it's my first one. But I want it to be good so please R&R. Thanks: )**

I awoke the next morning finding it hard to breathe. My chest was aching-burning, feeling as though it was being compressed so tightly that my lungs were likely to burst at any second. I gasped for air, realizing a second to late, it was Edward causing my distress. I found his arms were wrapped around me in an iron grip.

"Edward!" I gasped.

His arms immediately released me, flipping me over so that I was lying on my back, looking up at his horrified-angelic face. I was still gasping for breath when his frantic voice began.

"Bella! Bella sweetheart! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I didn't- I mean- Oh god Bella I'm sorry…"

As soon as my panting slowed, I reached up to touch his frightened face. "Edward, it's fine- I'm fine really. Calm down." I cooed.

Relief immediately washed over his face, erasing any sign of distraught. And then, disgust. "Damnit! I'm such a fool! I didn't even realize…" his beautiful face was full of heartbreaking anguish. "I didn't mean to…" I solemnly realized that if my angel could cry, he would be right now.

"Edward… please don't…" I pleaded. "Please don't be sad." Edward looked down at me- face still twisted with pain.

"Bella… I could've… you could've died right in my arms…I could've killed you myself…" Edward just stared back at me. And I did the same. We sat like that for an immeasurable moment, lost in each other's agony.

Finally, he bent his head down to rest it on my shoulder, but pulled back almost instantly. "What was that for?" I cried pathetically. "Bella, how can I trust my self to… touch you now? Maybe you don't realize how close that really was to…" he trailed off, knowing that I would understand his unspoken words.

"Edward, it was a one time thing. Not a big deal. Really." I tried my best t sound cheerful. But how could I be happy when he was in such pain…

I could tell he hated to see me upset, so he tried to mask his pain. His effort was wasted. " I'm sorry Bella I just… hate being the one that always puts you in danger. Sorry. I'll… try harder next time." I could see right through his charade.

Then he simply laid his head next to mine on the pillow again, this time, he stayed unmoving, watching me. " I love you. You know that right? No matter what you do, no matter how many mistakes you make, I will _always_ love you." I kept my face serious as I spoke these words to him, my tone grave.

"I know." He answered quietly. " Would you believe that I love you to? I know it's entirely selfish of me to feel so but believe it or not it's true." I could only smile at that. I had waited to hear those words for so long that every time he spoke them my heart skipped a beat.

"Yes. I most definitely believe that." I grinned.

We laid there, lost in each other's eyes, for what seemed like hours when Edward finally rose, pulling me up with him. " Come on," He spoke, "Get dressed. I was hoping I could take you to our meadow today."

I was up before he could say anything else. My eyes darted to the window, a sunny day. I could only smile. I rushed to my dresser and pulled out my white tank top and blue jeans, the same outfit I wore the first time Edward took me to our meadow. Ran to the bathroom and threw my hair up in a messy bun. I was ready in a matter of minutes.

I darted back to my room only to smash into an unbreakable force.

I looked up, winded, and Edward smiled, my favorite crooked smile. And before I had time to catch my breath, his mouth was on mine. I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck. We stood there motionless for about five minutes when he released me. "Sorry," he grinned, "Just had to make sure I wouldn't hurt you again."

"No regrets here," I spoke, still struggling to catch my breath. Then he picked me up, bridal style, carrying me down the stairs and out the door.

"Seeing as your trucks slower than a tortoise, we'll be running the whole way." He informed me, a smug look on his face. And before I had time to defend my truck, he slung me on his back and we were running. And then, two minutes later, we had stopped, already standing on the edge of the meadow. Edward set me down, and I gazed up at him.

"I love you," I stated, pushing myself up on my tiptoes to plant a soft kiss on his lips. He only smiled. Then, I took his hand and led him into the center of the meadow.

Edward layed down in the grass, into a very similar position as our first visit. Only this time, I was comfortable enough to join him. We layed side by side, tracing each others hands silently. The ground, Edwards arms, they were both so comfortable, I closed my eyes in complete bliss.

I opened them only to find that the sky had grown dark, the sun setting, and I realized I had fallen asleep. "Oh! Edward! Charlie!" I cried.

"Hmmm?" He asked confused, as if I had pulled him from another train of thought.

"We have to go! Charlie will be home any second!" I shrieked.

"Oh sorry Bella, I wasn't paying attention." He apologized. He stood up blindingly fast, tossing me on his back. I immediately felt extremely dense for not realizing it would take less than five minutes to get back home. Leaving me plenty of time to prepare a simple meal for Charlie. Edward chuckled sensing my thoughts.

We arrived at my house with a half an hour to spare. I dove into the kitchen and threw together a plate of left over lasagna. Then, I retreated to my room into the waiting arms of my angel.

"I missed you." He wined. I could only blush, and then I heard I heard Charlie downstairs.

"Bella! I'm home!" he bellowed.

"I'll be back," I groaned, and headed out the door. "Hi dad, how was your day?" I asked reaching the end of the staircase.

"Good. I skipped my lunch break to go see how Harry's family's doing." He answered sadly. "I wish I had good news. Sue's holding up for the kids but… I just don't know." He shook his head solemnly. It hurt me to see my Charlie in so much pain. So I walked around the table to hug him. He straitened up in surprise, but, to surprise, he hugged me back. "Thanks Bells," he sighed. "You should probably go on to bed. It's pretty late." He informed me. Sensing his need to be alone, I walked back up the stairs, wishing there was more I could do.

But all my pain was forgotten when Edward met me at my doorway, with a kiss. When he released me he led me back into my room. "Bella," he started. "I'm not going to be able to take you to school tomorrow."

"Why not?" I asked hearing the pain in my voice.

"I'm going hunting with Alice tomorrow." He stated. I noticed, for the first time today, that his eyes were pitch black. "Think you can survive that much without me?" he grinned. But his eyes and tone were serious.

"Yeah," I smiled, knowing it didn't reach my eyes. Then I stood up to go and have another human moment.

When I returned, I noticed Edward wasn't in my room. And I panicked. "Edward!" I called in a voice soft enough I new Charlie wouldn't hear. "Edward! Edward where'd you go?" I felt myself getting dizzy. I felt myself falling when I felt something hard catch me.

There was panic in Edward's voice. "Bella? Bella are you okay?"

"You're here…" I sighed in relief.

"I went back to the house to get some clothes. Bella! Are you sure your okay?" he asked anxious.

"Yes. Yes your back. I'm fine." I smiled, relief washing through my face. But his face was filled with pain. He pulled me into bed and layed me down. He tried to release me for fear f hurting me again. But I protested. "No!" I screeched. And then, reassured by his presence. I drifted off to sleep.

**Sorry. There was more fluff in this chapter than I intended. The next chapter will be MUCH better. Promise. Please review. Thanks. : )**

**Midnightnoon21**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this is my first attempt at an actual conflict so please review and tell me if I should try a different approach. So please Review flames are welcomed but good reviews are just as welcomed. THANKS:o)**

**BPOV**

My dreams that night were filled with horrified thoughts of Edward leaving my again. I woke countless times in a panicked frenzy, comforted by Edwards's strong arms that still held me close to him. Each time he would whisper he loved me in my ear and that he was still there-that he would _always _be there, and I would drift back to sleep.

I awoke to the annoying beeping sound that was my alarm clock. I reached over to turn it off and, instinctively, rolling over to lay ontop of Edward's strong cold chest, only to find the area next to me empty. And then our last conversation came back to me.

"Ugh!" I groaned. I crawled out of bed and saw his note lying on my dresser. I smiled as I picked it up to read it.

I'll be waiting for you here after school. Oh, and Alice has already begun are wedding plans. Be safe. I love you.

Edward

I sighed as I read his sophisticated handwriting. Would I _ever_ get used to the fact that he can do_ everything_ perfect? I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed to the bathroom, my head filled with thoughts of Edward. I brushed my teeth and hair, got dressed and headed out the door, eager to begin the day knowing that the sooner it ended the sooner I would see _him _again.

I crawled into my ancient truck and started the engine. I backed out of the driveway, still a little groggy from my restless night. I was headed down the straight away, preparing to take the right turn when I saw it- a huge green ford speeding directly at me on the wrong side of the road. I froze. I couldn't move. My foot stayed stuck on the gas pedal, my hands on the wheel. I couldn't even scream. Only my thoughts were free to wander.

_Edward! Edward I'm so sorry! _Was all I could think. And then-we collided. My old seatbelt- worn down from years of use- snapped like a rubber band from the force and I was flying-first through glass- and then the air- and then… it was dark… all except for Edward's face.

**EPOV**

"Alice," I stared at her confused by the expression of horror covering her face, "Alice what's wrong?"

"Bella…" she trailed off. I didn't have time to think. I acted to quickly. I gripped her wrist and pulled her along with me.

As we sped through the trees I spoke again. "Alice! Where is she Alice!"

"Her street. She was in a car accident. Edward we have to hurry!" her voice was frantic. I no longer held her arm as we raced to save Bella. I could only scold myself.

"How could have been so _stupid_!" I growled, speaking mostly to myself. Alice was about to answer me but we had already arrived at the…scene. It was worse than I imagined. The two trucks were smashed together. And Bella's windshield was broken…I frantically began searching for her. "Bella!" I called. "Bella! Answer me Bella!" But she wouldn't-couldn't. Then, before I saw her- I smelled her. Her blood. But it was too strong.

She was bleeding, bad. I followed the scent and found her broken body twisted on the ground. Blood ran from her forehead, arms, legs, and stomach. "Bella!" I screeched. I rushed to her side and picked her up. "Alice was by my side in an instant.

"Edward- you have to do it NOW!" I knew what she meant. There was panic written all over her face, her tone frantic. "Do it NOW before it's too late! SHE'S DYING!"

So I did. I bent my head down to her beautiful neck… and bit.

**Okay. Be honest and tell me if this chapter was WAY to corny or not. Please REVIEW! I would really appreciate it. Thanks.**

**Midnightmoon21 :o)**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK. Here's chapter 4. I hope your all enjoying this story. Please continue to R&R and don't hold anything back. I can use all the help I can get thanks again! Review!**

**BPOV**

I could hear my angels panicked voice through the darkness. I wanted to hold him and tell him everything was okay, but I couldn't move. My body screamed in pain as I layed on the ground motionless. I felt myself spinning off into the darkness- falling farther and farther away from his voice. I struggled to turn around, to find my way back to him. But I couldn't. Then I felt his lips on my throat. At first I was calmed by his kiss. But then, I felt an unfamiliar shock from his touch. Not like when he usually kisses me and my heart stops. This was an uncomfortably feeling. A painful feeling…

"Ugh!" I cried in pain.

"Bella!" Edward cried, "Thank god your okay." He spoke with relief as he held my face in his hands. That's when I heard the sirens. " the ambulance is here," he spoke urgently, "We have to go now Bella." putting his forehead to mine, "your going to be okay." He promised me. And then, I drifted off into a painful, dreamless sleep.

I woke up on an unfamiliar bed, in a familiar room, Edwards's room. Why was there a bed in here? Why was I here? But before I had time to question anything else, I felt the pain. It shot through me like a thousand electrical shocks. And the burning. There was fire everywhere! And then I remembered last spring when James had bitten me.

"Edward!" I cried. "Edward where are you!" I struggled for more but it hurt so much too talk- to move. In an instant Edward was beside me, his eyes hopeful, painful.

"Bella your awake. I thought I was too late. I thought…" he trailed off. Pulling me into him and holding me too his chest. His freezing body managed to cool off the fire a bit… but only barely.

"Edward it hurts!" I screamed, "It hurts so bad!" I sobbed, surprised to find that no tears came.

"I know Bella, I know. But you've been asleep for two days. It's almost over I swear." He reassured me. And then comprehension slapped me in the face. My eyes grew wide with hope, and the pain subsided for a moment… but only for a moment.

"Edward, did you," I stopped there because the agony suddenly overwhelmed me. My expression must have betrayed my joy because his face suddenly grew very grave.

"Bella… I thought… you… I thought you wanted me to change you." His face was overcome will heartbreak, and pain.

"No! No!" I cried. Those were the wrong words to use, his eyes filled with panic as he misunderstood, afraid that I didn't want this, that I didn't want to spend all of eternity with him. " what I mean is," I began, struggling to force back the pain and compose myself. "This is exactly what I wanted." I smiled. It was all I could force out before a stab of pain streaked through me and I cried out in distress.

"Bella!" Edward cried, fretting over my misery. He pulled my head into his chest and held me there. I could feel his lips on my hair. I hugged him back and stayed still, attempting to force back any pain that could ruin this moment. But it could only last so long. The pain came back, setting my entire body on fire. I cried out again, digging my nails into Edward's back. Surprised when he flinched.

"That's a good sign," he mumbled, grinning.

"Oh Edward I'm sorry. I…" I trailed off as the reality sank in, and the pain ebbed away, slowly. "I… hurt you." I felt sick for the thought making me happy, but I couldn't help myself.

"It's almost over Bella." Edward smiled with me as he spoke the words. And then, he leaned in to kiss me, no boundaries holding us back now. He pulled me into him, hard and held me there. His lips wandered freely across mine as I moved my arms around his neck. He kissed me hard and passionately- releasing such intensity that I hadn't dreamed possible. His hands tangled in my hair, and then moved to my face. He traced my features as I did his. And when he finally released me, unexpectedly, I fell forward, only to have him catch me in his arms. I was panting heavily than ever before, unable to catch my breath. Vampire or no, I smiled as I thought the word, he would always leave me breathless.

I looked up to gaze into his face. Surprised when I found him grinning so big I was positive that it would get stuck. I noticed that the pain was gone now.

"Bella!" He exclaimed, "You did it! You're a vampire!" And with that, he proceeded to kiss me again.

**Okay, I had some trouble with this chapter so it would really help if you guys could give some insight. Thanks for reading! Review please:o)**

**Midnightmoon21**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here's chapter 5. This one will probably bore some of you but I'm just playing it by ear here so bear with me I hope you guys enjoy this one. Review please:o)**

We were still in Edward's room sitting on the recently placed bed. We silently stared into each other's eyes, his full of relief, and mine with endless questions. "In time love," Edward laughed, sensing my thoughts, "Right now we need to head downstairs to the others. They're all very excited to see you."

I could only smile at him, the reality of it all still sinking in. The pain had finally ceased and I was a full-fledged vampire. I couldn't hide my amusement as I thought the word again. I had worried, that Edward would be in a fowl mood towards my transformation as before. But he could only grin at me. As he pulled me up to go downstairs, a thought crossed my mind.

"Hold on." I grabbed his hand and pulled him along with me towards the bathroom that was so conveniently place in his room. I stopped In front of the doorway and looked up at him, anxious.

"what?" He asked confused. "Oh!" he laughed as he realized my intentions. "Well go ahead." He encouraged, grinning.

I took a deep breath and took a step into the bathroom, turning towards the mirror. Shock overwhelmed me. I was amazingly, very much the same. Except for the fact that my features were the slightest bit sharper and thinner. My eyes, darker. I looked up at Edward miserably, and rested my head against his chest.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he asked, Completely thrown by my sudden mood swing. "Bella," he lifted my chin with his hand so that I was looking up at his face.

"I was supposed to be beautiful now." I moaned looking down again. "But I look exactly the same as always, for the most part."

"Bella," Edward smiled, "I tried to tell you before," lifting my face up with his hand again, "You were already beautiful. I thought this would prove it to you." Then he leaned down and kissed me again. And immediately, I felt better, though not completely satisfied. "Come on," he wrapped his arm around my waist, "Let's go see everybody." He grinned, pulling me along.

All of my troubles were forgotten as soon as we reached the bottom of the staircase. My new family, I smiled at these words too, were waiting happily for me. My _entire_ family, including Rosalie. This surprised me. Even after her heartwarming apology, I wasn't sure she would be there, welcoming me with open arms.

Alice, of course, was the first one to dance across the room and hug me. "Oh Bella! See! Didn't I tell you! I did. I saw this happen, and it did. I saw it didn't I Jasper?"

And immediately, Jasper was by her side. I moved to give him space, realizing a second to late that that was no longer necessary. "Ha! Ha!" Jasper boomed, laughing at my reaction and then giving me short lived hug, still smiling when he let me go. Much to my surprise, I blushed, a quality I was sure wasn't possibly as a vampire. My new family just stared at me in surprise.

"How curious," Carlisle whispered, something I was able too hear thanks too my new senses. But then the hugging resumed.

Emmett was the next to approach me. "Hey!" he cried in delight, "Maybe this means that you'll still trip over yourself when you try to walk a straight line!" then he gripped me in an awkward position, holding my neck under his arm in a choke hold with a force that probably would've killed me as human.

Then, Rosalie walked up to me cautiously. I could feel both of our anxiety. Suddenly, without any warning, she hugged me. "Thank you so much for forgiving me," she whispered so low, I wasn't sure the others could hear. When she released me, she stared into my eyes, as if searching for a hint of remorse, and eventually, retreating back to Emmett's side. It surprised me, her sincerness, but pleased me as well. Before I could give the matter any more thought, Esme and Carlisle approached me, side by side.

"Bella," Esme smiled, "We are so happy to have you as a member of our family." And then she too, hugged me.

"You are probably the most exciting addition to our family since Alice," Carlisle beamed. He only grinned at me, but it meant just as much, if not more, than the others welcoming.

Through the whole process, Edward had stood beside me quietly, with my favorite smile, glued to his face. I couldn't be one hundred percent sure, but I was betting that I was going to be the happiest vampire to ever live.

**Sorry about that. This was probably one of my more boring chapters. But I had to get it over with. I promise the next chapter will be more interesting. Thanks for reading and review please:o)**

**Midnightmoon21**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay you guys. I'm pretty sure that this is going to be a much better chapter so please read it and review. Enjoy! **

We were back in Edward's- our room- and Edward was staring at me, intrigued, as if he was waiting, expecting me to do something. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," Edward smiled examining my face.

"Edward!" I cried pathetically.

"It's nothing, nothing at all," he grinned, still eyeing my expression. "Are you…feeling okay?"

I paused for a moment." Well now that you mention it, my stomach is feeling a little, cramped I guess." I tried to explain, "It feels- knotted I guess," I scrunched up my face, as I failed to explain the strange feeling that was bothering me.

"I thought so." He chuckled. "Come on Bella," he stood up, gripping me by the waist, "Let's go."

"Go?" I wondered aloud, "Go where?"

"Why hunting of course." Edward stated as if it were the most obvious of things. A streak of dread shot through my body, though I wasn't entirely sure why. Of course I was expecting this sooner or later but I guess I was still soaking this all in. But then, the idea suddenly appealed to me.

"Do I need to bring something?" I asked timidly. Edward's booming laugh silenced me and, impossibly, I blushed again.

"I can't tell you how glad I am that you're still able to do that." He smiled, causing me to blush even deeper. He chuckled again and leaned in to kiss me. "Now come on, let's go find out what _your_ favorite is." I grinned, remembering when he revealed his love for the taste of mountain lion to me. And then, without another word, he lifted me up off the bed, carrying me down the stairs and out the door, setting me down once we were outside.

I proceeded to climb on his back, as usual, when I heard him chuckle. "Bella," he sighed shaking his head. Again reality slapped me in the face.

"Sorry," I apologized, blushing again, "I keep forgetting."

He reached around to pull me in front of him and kiss me again. "Come on," he said, grabbing my hand, "Let's get going." And then, we were running. I wasn't quite sure what I expected, but what I got was exhilarating. I felt like I was flying. We were moving too fast to see the trees, but narrowly missing each and every one. I owed most of that too Edward who gripped my hand tightly, guiding me the whole way. When we finally stopped- it was abrupt. When Edward stopped, I continued running and felt as though my arm had been ripped out of it's socket when he held me fast to him, slinging me backwards colliding into him. Somehow he caught me without even budging.

"Ha!" He roared with laughter as I glared up at him in disbelief. "I'm sorry," He whispered, staring at me with love. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," I snapped. I wasn't quite sure how much could injure me now actually.

"Non-the-less…" He trailed off, bending his head down to my exposed shoulder, kissing it repeatedly, as if to heal it. "Better yet?" he looked up, smiling seductively.

"Uh-huh," was all I could manage, blushing once again. He smiled and pulled me along. After I composed myself, I managed to choke out a question. "so, how exactly does this work?"

"well," he reached down to hold my hand again, "It's mostly instinct. As soon as you smell the blood, your senses should take over." He led me deep into the forest, stopping somewhere along the way. "Okay," he looked up at my face, expectantly.

"Wha-" but before I had time to finish my sentence, a scent passed through the air and hung there for a long moment. Before I could think I was in the air not even seeing the quarry. Hunger consumed me, taking over my being. I landed on my prey, holding it to the ground. It fought back- it's efforts in vain. I sunk my teeth into his flank, drinking his blood. And before I was aware of what was happening, it was over.

I glanced up, only to find Edward's eyes on me in amazement. "umm…" I moaned in embarrassment, blushing scarlet for the fourth time that day.

Next thing I new I was in Edward's arms, lost in yet another boundary-less kiss. He released me and watched me gasp for breath in amusement. "You are amazing." He informed me, his eyes bright.

He carried me through the thick forest, at blinding speed. When we finally exited the forestry, I finally thought to ask him, "What exactly was it that I… ate?"

He could only grin. "A panther, actually."

"Hmm…" I mused over the idea. I looked up and noticed that, surprisingly, it had already grown dark, without my noticing. Edward had stopped walking, and was staring at me, his expression full of affection. I looked down to avoid his gaze.

"I told you before," lifting my face up with his freehand, " I've lived far too long without seeing your face. I would appreciate if you wouldn't hide it from me."

Then he set me down on the ground, and layed down beside me. We stared up at the stars, still holding hands.

"I was wondering," Edward gave my hand a squeeze, "If, seeing as you're already a vampire-" I caught my breath as he spoke the word. He chuckled in amusement, "_seeing_ as you're already a vampire, would you still be willing to marry me?" I felt him grin beside me, but I could _hear_ the pleading in his voice.

I turned over on my side so that I could see his face. "I would _love_ to marry you Edward." His head moved towards my face so fast I didn't have time to react, and before I even knew that he had moved, we were locked in a passionate kiss. Edward's large hands moved to my face, holding my head still. Then, he rolled over and was on top of me, our lips parting for seconds at a time, only to hear him whisper my name.

I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him close to me. I moved my hands up to his hair, tangling my fingers in it. I felt his mouth move slowly down the sides of my neck. I rolled over, surprising the both of us, and was now lying on top of _him_. I felt him smile, and continue to kiss me. And then, too soon, he stopped, setting up and arranging me so that I was sitting on his lap in a matter of seconds. I could feel the surprise and hurt on my face.

"Bella!" Edward laughed. "You're just going to have to wait until our honeymoon." He teased, as I pouted. "Come on Bella." He grew serious, "Isn't worth the wait?"

"I guess," I continued to pout.

"Besides," his face grew grave, "we have bigger problems to worry about. Like Charlie." I gasped.

"I didn't even think about Charlie! He doesn't even know where I am! He must've thought I disappeared off the face of the earth!" I shrieked.

"Calm down Bella," he cooed. "there's nothing we can do tonight, it's four am." I knew he was right, but the guilt suddenly consumed me. Poor Charlie. Edward, sensing my distress, pressed his lips into my neck.

"Thank you," I sighed.

"Anytime," He chuckled. The he picked me up, bridal style, and we streaked back to the house.

**Okay, I really need you guys' help on this one. I'm afraid I totally tanked this chapter so _please_ review. :o)**

**Midnightmoon21**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys, here's chapter 7. This chapter might be a little sad, sorry about that. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Thanks for reading and please review.**

Edward rushed us up to his room the second we walked through the doorway, pausing only to shut the front door. Once we were in his room, he set me on the bed and was laying next me before I could speak. I rolled over to lie on top of him.

"Bella," Edward groaned, "You're making it _very_ hard for me to control myself."

"Hey," I laughed, "they're _your_ stupid rules, not mine." Edward grinned and lifted his head up to kiss me. I smiled under his lips, and he grinned back at me, our lips still touching. We were still locked in a passionate kiss when we heard a knock on the door. Edward groaned and sat up, pulling me onto his lap.

"Yes?" Edward answered. Carlisle entered the room with an expression of regret on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," he apologized. "I just thought that I should tell you that we'll be leaving sometime tomorrow. I've already informed the hospital and we need to move before the Quiluet tribe realizes that Bella's been changed."

"Oh," I sighed. I knew this was coming, I just hadn't imagined it being so soon. "Okay, I'll just stop by tomorrow and tell Charlie. I won't give him all the details of course. He won't like it but he survived before I came here. I should probably call Renee too, let her know I'm not dead. I'm not sure how I'll smooth this one over." I hung my head in despair.

"Bella," Edward sighed, lifting my face to meet his gaze. " I thought you understood." He shook his head, troubled. "We can't let anyone know we're leaving. You can't say goodbye to your parents. I'm… I'm sorry. It would be too obvious that something was up. We can't let anyone know you're…alive. We took you away before the ambulance got there and… I'm sorry."

I sat motionless on his beds while I let his words sink in. I looked up at him, helpless, "but… but Edward." I layed my head on his chest, defeated. I knew his words were true, but that didn't make me feel any better. Edward hugged me close too him understanding my pain. Somewhere in our conversation, Carlisle had left the room, sensing our need to be alone. I cried my tearless sobs in Edwards's chest, him rocking back and forth for what seemed like hours. I had no idea how I could leave my family behind without even a goodbye. I thought back t my last conversation with Charlie. He had been telling me how losing a family member had broken Harry Clearwater's family… As I thought this, I could only press my face into Edward's chest harder, and pull him closer too me.

**Sorry this chapter was so short, but it was really sad any way. Sorry about that again. I'm hoping that the next one will be better. Please be sure and review. Thanks! **

**Midnightmoon21 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, I know I keep telling you that this is the last sad chapter for a while but I POMISE this time. I'm sorry. :o) thanks for reading and please be sure to review. Thanks!**

I'm not entirely sure how I got out of the house without Edward knowing, but I did it. I'm guessing immortality isn't even enough to cure my clumsiness. I've tripped three times already. I can't believe I'm going to do this to Charlie… to Renee.

These were the never-ending thoughts that passed through my head as I ran to Charlie's house. I was being eaten alive with guilt. I knew I could very well be destroying everybody's lives, but I was still so _happy_. I got to spend an eternity with Edward and his-_my_ new family. But still. Charlie needed some sort of closure. Anything. Renee too, but I was depending on Charlie to pass my message along to her.

I had climbed up in the huge tree that faced our house, the same tree that Edward used to watch me from. I hadn't quite decided if I was going to break Edward's rules or not. Half of me said to tell him- he deserved that much. But the smarter part of new that he wouldn't let it go, let me go.

Before I had time to sort through all of my emotions, I heard I familiar husky voice, it wasn't the one I had been expecting, but comforting none-the-less. "Bella," Jacob moaned, "How could you do it Bells? How could you let them _do that_ to you!" He didn't wait for my answer. His whole body begun shaking, the way I knew they would. I didn't even think. I jumped out of the trees and climbed down to Jacob's side, hugging him tightly. Slowly, his shaking ceased and we stood there, silently. "You have to leave Bells," Jacob spoke looking down at me, "You and the Cullens have to leave before the rest of my tribe learns what…happened to you." He shook his head. "I certainly won't be the one to tell them," he promised, "But please be careful Bella," he pleaded, his eyes grave.

"I will Jake," I swore, not believing his words. I was sure he would try to kill Edward. But he was still protecting me. He was still my safe harbor, my Jacob. "Best friends?" I asked hopeful.

"Yeah," He sighed. "Best friends." We hugged again, and I was gone, rushing through the trees at super human speed. When I reached the house, Edward was waiting by the front door for me.

My eyes were pleading for his forgiveness as we approached each other. I expected him to be angry, but his reaction surprised me. He wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me close to him. "You Okay?" He asked, never releasing me.

"Yeah," I sighed. I knew he would sense my lie. And he did, but he only held we tighter as I did him.

"Come on," he spoke calmly before letting me go, "We'll be leaving soon. You were gone a while." He wrapped his arm around my waist, leading me to the car that Alice and Jasper and already started.

"So you knew huh," I asked interested if I had fooled him or not.

"About you sneaking out to go to Charlie's? Yes. About the dog being there, no." He admitted. His face grew serious when he mentioned Jacob.

"How did you know about Jacob?" I asked confused.

"I can smell him," Edward chuckled, as though it were childish of m to not have seen it myself.

As we drove down the road, defying the speed limit as always, it dawned on me that I had no idea where we were headed. "Edward, where exactly are we going?"

Both him and Alice found that was funny, though I couldn't see why. "Well," He began, kissing my hand, "We thought it would be nice to spend some time in Alaska. It'll be a good place for you to try and 'curb' your appetite," he smiled, "And, I know how much you love the cold." His smirk grew two times bigger.

Of course, I thought to myself. But as the silence grew longer, interrupted only by Edward constantly kissing my forehead, wrists, nose, hands… My head was whirling again. But even with this welcomed distraction, I couldn't keep my thoughts from Charlie and Renee. From Jacob.

"Edward," I groaned, hiding my face in his chest again. He held me tighter to him, understanding my distress. We sat like this for what seemed like forever.

Even though I couldn't push back the guilt, I couldn't help thinking that it didn't matter. I knew this pain would pass and I would still be here laying In Edwards arms, him holding me, forever…

**Okay, this was the last sad chapter for a while. I hope yall liked it. Thanks for reading and pleas review! I really need your help! Thanks. :o)**

**Midnightmoon21 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, here's chapter 9. I want to thank you all for bearing with me seeing as this is my first story. It really means a lot to me. I hope you all like this one.**

We reached Alaska only two days later, stopping only to fill up with gas. And eventually, the guilt of leaving my parents and best friend behind faded, to an extent anyway. When the car stopped, we were parked in front of a glorious stone mansion with the same off-white color as the one back in forks. And like the last house, the walls had been removed leaving one open room on the lower floor. It was obvious this was another one of Esme's projects.

As I silently gazed in awe at the site of the magnificent building, beside myself that this would be my new home, Edward chuckled, pulling me by the hand up to our room. Still dazed from the enormous house, my breath caught as my eyes beheld our room. It was beautiful. Somehow, All of Edwards CD's had already been placed in the room, along with all of our clothes, and to my surprise, photographs.

There weren't many of them, but there were enough. A few were of Charlie and Renee, and even one, of Jake. But the best, were the ones of Edward and me. Most of them were before he had left, I cringed as I thought about it, last year. But they were all there, setting on the dresser placed in the far right corner of the room.

There was a door on the west wall of the room that led into a bathroom. There was even a bed in the middle of the back wall, though I couldn't see why we would need it… but then I blushed, realizing the obvious reasons. In the old house, Edward's room had been the only one without a bed in it…

Not realizing that I had been staring at the room, my mouth agape, Edward tried to conceal a laugh and pulled my back downstairs. "Come on," he leaned down to kiss me on the forehead, "You're probably going to need to hunt soon. Let's go." I hadn't noticed, but as he said it, I felt the same odd feeling deep in my gut. Again, we sped through the snow, Edward leading the way, taking me who knows where. But I couldn't honestly say that I cared.

And again, we came to a sudden halt, this time, Edward catching me in his iron grip before I had a chance to injure myself again. "Thanks for that," I laughed. But as I glanced up at Edward's expression, I saw the menacing look on his face. "Edward?" I asked anxiously, as he tightened his grip around me. I looked up to meet his gaze. And then I saw them. Demetri and the Volturi's guard, standing ten feet from us.

"Hello Edward," Demetri grinned, "Bella," He nodded his in my direction. "How are you two?"

I could sense Edward's impatience rising. "Why are you here Demetri?" He demanded.

"Patience, patience Edward. I'm here simply to be sure that you held up your end of the deal." He grinned.

"well you can see that that's not an issue any more so you may be on your way." Edward's tone was challenging. I could see that it annoyed Demetri.

"Yes, well," He began, choking back his anger, "Aro is very interested in Bella's talent."

"We aren't entirely sure of that ourselves just yet." Edward sneered.

"Hmm," Demetri hummed, sensing there was something Edward wasn't telling him. "Very well then. I suppose I should be leaving then. But we _will_ be watching." He warned. And then, he was gone.

And before I had time to ask Edward any of my questions, he was pulling me along by the hand again, speeding back to the house. "Edward!" I cried, "Edward stop!" He turned his head to me, panic on his face, and reluctantly, he slowed to a walk.

"Bella we have to get back and tell Carlisle!" He yelled.

"Why? I thought that was a _good_ thing! They know I'm a vampire now! That's _good_ thing Edward!" I was confused. That was one of the reasons they had to change me. To please the Volturi.

_Why, why, can't you see the danger!_ I heard him plead.

"There is no danger!" I shouted in his face. But he just stared back at me, his expression was unreadable. "I'm sorry Edward," I apologized, thinking I had hurt him.

"How…how did you do that?" He asked puzzled.

"Do what?"

"How did you hear me?" His eyes narrowed into slits. He had lost me now. He had _spoken to me_. Of course I heard him! "I _thought_ that, I didn't say it out loud." He explained. And suddenly, his eyes grew wide with excitement. "Bella! Bella do you know what this means?" He asked excitedly. I just stared back at him, Lost more than ever. "Your talent Bella! That's your talent! You're a mind reader!" I smiled at that. And then, as I began to comprehend what he was saying, my grin grew five times it size. Edward bent his head down and kissed me hard. And then we ran, side-by-side, back to the house.

When we got back to the mansion, Edward called everyone downstairs. "Everyone," He grinned, "We finally know Bella's talent," he beamed. "She's a mind reader!"

_That's wonderful you guys! _I heard Rosalie think.

_Ha! _Emmett boomed in his head, _another person to read our every thought! Fabulous! _

_Edward, _I looked at Alice, _Edward I have to tell you something! EDWARD!_ Her face was annoyed. "EDWARD!" she finally screamed out loud.

Surprise washed over Edwards face as he looked at her. "What?"

"Well you don't have to be rude! I was talking to you!" She scolded. Edward's perplexed look stayed glued to his face.

"I didn't hear you…" he trailed off. "In fact, I can't hear any of you." He stated looking around the room.

I didn't get a chance to hear the rest, because everything faded out and grew darker. The floor was hurtling to my face, and Edward caught me up in his arms. I heard his frantic voice and everything was dark again.

I opened my eyes, the last few hours a blur. But slowly, my memories resurfaced. And I noticed for the first time that Edward was watching me, motionless.

"It's all so strange," he thought aloud.

"What?"

"Once you…passed out… I could suddenly hear everyone's thoughts again." He mused.

I concentrated on him, hoping to decipher some of his unspoken words, but I couldn't hear anything. "I can't here your thoughts anymore either…" I confessed.

"So strange…" But just then, Alice danced into the room.

"Hey guys, just thought I'd be sure that Bella's okay," She giggled, "You're strange even as a vampire Bella. I didn't think we were capable of passing out," she grinned.

I closed my eyes, trying to escape from the embarrassing room, when _I saw Alice panicking. She was still in our room, staring at Edward helplessly._ My eyelids shot open, searching for her. "Alice!" I cried, "Alice what's wrong!" But her and Edward could only stare at me, dumbfounded, once again.

"Bella?" Alice grinned nervously, "Nothing's wrong. What are you talking about?"

"I…I saw you. You were… you were upset about something." I tried to explain.

"Alice," Edward spoke to her, his eyes staying on my face, "Did you look to see if the Volturi are coming back?"

"No, not yet." And then she closed her eyes and concentrated like I had seen her do so many times before. But then she opened her eyes, revealing an expression of somewhat hysteria. "I… I can't see anything!" And then, the very event that I had seen seconds before played out before me.

"That's it!" I shrieked, "That's what I saw!"

"You… had a vision?" Alice asked confused.

"Carlisle," Edward called, "Could you come here a moment?" But instead of waiting for him, he went out and met him in the hallway, no doubt explaining the troubling situation that had just taken place. I stood up to go outside and talk to him myself, but I felt faint again as I stood up. This time, Alice caught me, I closed my eyes again, attempting to gain control of myself and keep consciousness. But when I did, I saw another 'vision'. This time it was of Edward. _He held me close to him and kissed my lips. Then he hugged me close to him, whispering that he loved me. _

I opened my eyes, pleased at what I saw, only to find Alice staring at me again. "Another one?" she asked. I could only nod my head. And then, another wave of exhaustion came over me and I had to sit down on the bed. I heard Alice breathe a sigh of relief.

"Alice?" I asked.

"I just had another vision. I was really worried for a minute." She confided. Curious, I to attempted to 'see something' again, Failing.

_How odd_, I thought to myself. But before I could have any more thought on the matter, Edward returned. Alice shared everything that had happened with him and Carlisle while I listened too them discus what was going on.

"Bella," Carlisle spoke to me, "Can you come with me a minute? I would like you to try something for me, if you don't mind." I just shook my head and followed him, Edward right by my side. "Jasper," Carlisle called, "Can you come down here a moment please?" And sure enough, there he was.

"Yes Carlisle?" Jasper grinned.

"Can you please just wait there a moment please? I need Bella to try something for me." Jasper just nodded his head, motioning to Carlisle to proceed. "Okay Bella. I want you to focus on Jasper for a moment." And so I did. After a minute of silence, Carlisle spoke again. "Okay. Now, focus on Edward. Try to make him angry, and calm again." I gave Carlisle a look that must've expressed the anxiety that I felt. Carlisle only grinned at me, "It's okay." He encouraged . "I would just appreciate if you would try it."

So I turned my head towards Edward and focused on him. His eyes grew irritated as he spoke, "Stop this nonsense!" Edward yelled at Carlisle. "Just make sure Bella's okay and be done with it!" Surprised that I was able to control Edward in such a way, I turned my attention back to calming him. He immediately looked embarrassed, "I'm sorry Carlisle," He commented, "I didn't mean to…"

"I know." Carlisle smiled at him. I immediately retreated to Edward's side to be sure I was forgiven. Apparently, I was. "Well, I think I've figured out exactly what Bella's talent is," he beamed, "even though I haven't seen something like this I _all _my years of existence."

"Well," Edward pressed, "What is it?"

"I suppose you could refer to it as 'borrowing'." He explained. "You see, Bella can use the talents of others that around her, making it impossible for them to use it themselves as long as she is in possession of it. That's why, when she could read minds, you couldn't. And when she could see the future, Alice couldn't. It's a very complicated process." I listened in silence as I soaked in everything that he was saying. "It's a very unusual gift really, and as you can see, it tires her out a great deal." I noticed I was leaning on Edward, supporting my weight on his body. Realizing this, he wrapped his arm around me, holding me up. "She is also immune to most of the talents of others, like when she was still human."

"I guess it's just one more thing that makes my Bella even more unique." Edward smiled, kissing me on the forehead.

**Okay, this was the longest chapter I've ever written. To tell you guys the truth, I'm not so sure if I'm doing a good job on this story or not. So I would really appreciate it if you guys would review. It's y'alls reviews that are going to determine if I finish this story or not. Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Midnightmoon21**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys. Thanks so much for the reviews. They helped a lot. I was actually about to give the story up because I felt that I was failing miserably. But I think I might just go ahead and keep going with it. Thanks so much again. It might be a few days before I can update again. I could only continue to post three or four chapters daily. :o)**

**But Please be patient and wait the for the next chapters. Thanks. Oh, and for those of you who were worried, there _is_ going to be a plot to this story. But again, seeing as this is my first fanfic, I was inexperienced and forgot to think ahead and just kind of started writing without a plan. Sorry about that. But it's coming, no worries!**

**So I didn't abandon you guys out there. I just need a few days to brainstorm! Oh yeah, I'm sure there were others out there that caught this, but one of the readers that's from Washington wrote in and informed me that _there are no panthers in Washington!_ How embarrassing. It's just that, were I live, in Texas, there are a few near my house and I wasn't really thinking when I wrote that I was just kinda typing as I thought. Sorry. :o)**

**I will do my best to update as soon as possible. At _most _it'll be a week. But I'm pretty sure it won't take that long. Thanks again!**

**Midnightmoon21 **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, here's the next chapter you guys. I hope you enjoy it. The good news about this one is that, hey, I got it up. The bad news is, I have n idea when the next one will be up. So I hope this is good for a while. Please review, thanks.**

Edward and I were back in our room, sitting on the bed discussing my newfound power. "So," I looked up at him, "Will it get easier? The…borrowing…I mean. Or will it always tire me out so much?"

"Well, Carlisle believes that in time, like all our other talents, it will grow easier. But then again," He brushed a stray piece of hair out of my face, "We've never seen a talent like this."

I sighed, "Will I _ever_ be normal at _anything_?" Edward shook his head in amusement.

"I sure hope not. I like you being unique. It's what makes you my Bella." I blushed as he said this. He began to lean in to kiss me when we heard a thundering blast come from downstairs. Edward looked up at my face nervously, and we rushed down stairs to see what all the commotion was.

I gasped as we reached the bottom of the stairwell. The two giant front doors had been ripped off their hinges and thrown against the entryway, pieces of the plaster wall lying on the ground, dust still stirred in the air. And in the midst of all the rubble stood Aro, Marcus, and Caius. And off to the side, covered in dust, stood Jasper, his eyes full of disgust and fear at the same time.

"Jasper!" The whole family, now downstairs, turned to see Carlisle's surprised face. "What is the meaning of this?" His tone was calm, but his eyes still mirrored his shock.

"I tried to keep them out," Jasper explained, "Alice had a vision. They're here for Bella." I felt Edward's boy tense beside me as he snarled.

"Edward," Carlisle warned. "Friends," He turned his gaze back towards the intruders. "By what means do I owe this visit?"

"Carlisle," Aro stepped forward. "It is so good to see you. I am sorry about that," he motioned towards the door, "We have so much to catch up on. Oh how I wish this was a purely social visit!" His tone was enthusiastic as usual, and then grave, a tone I had never heard him use before. "But unfortunately, we have important matters to discuss." He shot his gaze towards me, but Edward stepped in front, snarling, blocking me from his view. Again, Carlisle shot Edward a glare. "May we please move to a more private room?" Aro's eyes were calm again. "We really must discuss something with you."

"Of course," Carlisle smiled. "Follow me."

"But I'm afraid that it's imperative that the rest of your family remains in the room and doesn't attempt to flee." Marcus added, looking at Edward as he spoke and then back at Carlisle.

"That won't be a problem," Carlisle answered, warning Edward silently. Then he led the three ancient vampires into the other room.

As soon as they were behind the closed door, I felt Edward grip my arm. "Come on, we don't have much time, we have to get out of here as soon as possible."

"What?" I looked up at him helplessly. "You heard Marcus, we can't go anywhere!"

"Bella I know what he said. But they want _you_! I couldn't get anything more from their minds. They guarded their thoughts from me. We have to go!" He yelled.

"I agree with Bella," Alice spoke. "I think you need to stay here. Jasper was right, I did have a vision of the Volturi requesting to take Bella with them but I have no idea what for. We need to stay calm and wait this out." She spoke severely.

"Stay calm! Stay calm! How can we stay calm when they're planning to _take_ Bella!" He was speaking frantically now.

"Edward," I turned his face so that he was looking at me, "Alice is right. We need to stay calm and wait here, it'll be okay." I pushed myself up on my tiptoes to kiss him lightly on the lips.

He stared at me, his eyes full of compassion and fear for me. "Bella, no. It's too dangerous. We need to go."

"Edward," Emmett spoke warningly.

"No!" he yelled in reply. Suddenly, the room was full of screams and bellows as the entire family argued. They were suddenly silenced by Carlisle's booming voice.

"That's enough!" He commanded. But his eyes were full of grief. "Bella. Aro, Caius, and Markus would like to have a word with you." His voice shook with anxiousness.

My body froze with fright as Edward growled beside me, gripping my wrist tighter.

**Okay. I hope you guys liked this one. Sorry if t was a little confusing but it'll all get explained in the next chapter promise. Please remember to review:o)**

**Midnightmon21**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm surprised that it's not taking me as long as I thought to write all this down. Ok guys, I'm a little nervous about this chapter so I hope I didn't tank it. :o) please review.**

_Recap: "Bella. Aro, Caius, and Markus would like to have a word with you." Carlisle's voice shook with anxiousness._

_My body froze with fright as Edward growled beside me, gripping my wrist tighter._

"Bella," Carlisle looked at me, "Are you coming?" His voice was gentle, and even though he asked me, I knew I had no choice.

"Yes," I sighed and stepped towards him. Edward began to follow me but Carlisle stopped him.

"This is between Bella and the Volturi." Edward growled at the word. I turned my head, panicked, to look at him, hoping to see something reassuring in his face. But all I saw was fear masked with false courage. He reluctantly released my hand and I walked to Carlisle again. As he led me into the other room, I glanced back at Edward one last time. And then Carlisle closed the large wooden door. The room was a dark shade of red with a fireplace, a desk, and two leather couches. And on one of them, perched three prehistoric vampires. _Aro's insane._ I turned to look at Caius. _She'll never help us. _A second to late, as always, I realized I had 'borrowed' Edward's talent again, and was reading minds. I made a mental note to figure out how I kept doing that!

"Bella," Aro greeted, "It's so nice to see you again. And immortal as well! I must admit I hadn't expected it to be so soon, but I am _so glad_ to see it, nonetheless." _More than you could possibly imagine._ "I assume you've been hunting?" _She must still be very weak. _ "Quite a rush isn't it?"

"I don't mean to be rude," I stopped him, "But why did you need to speak to me?" Aro smiled at my curiosity.

He paused before speaking again. "Let's have a story shall we?" He smiled, but it was full of ancient grief. I only stared at him, bewildered. "Where to begin?" he pondered aloud, mostly to himself. _How do I explain without frightening the girl? I suppose for now I just won't go into **all **the gory details. _"As you know, we, the Volturi, are the most feared of our kind." _And for good reason _"Everyone that knows of our kinds existence, knows of us. That goes for our enemies too." _Those vile, despicable creatures. _" They believe us to be evil, and as far back as any of us remember, they've done their best to protect humanity by destroying us." _ And they just may have found a way to wipe us out for good. _I cringed as I thought about Jacob, refusing to believe he was capable of such a thing. Aro sighed and continued.

"I'm going to be blunt with you Bella," _Though not too blunt_. "We're in danger," _I cannot begin to explain how much_. "More and more werewolves are being spotted all over the world daily. They outnumber us greatly." _Ha! By 100 to 1! Greatly…What and understatement. _"And like us. They're kind has 'ring-leaders'. Anyway, they've done some…research." _Research! They tortured a **new, weak, ignorant** vampire to his demise to gain they're knowledge! _

Aro sighed again, as if defeated. "I assume you saw the 'tour' when you left at your last visit." I winced as I remembered the old woman holding the rosary. I only nodded. "Well, we were waiting for Heidi to bring in the next group," My eyes widened as he referred to people in such a horrible way, "and when she arrived, we were ambushed by thirty or so werewolves that had disguised themselves as humans in order to find us."

Suddenly, a wave of alarmingly gruesome memories flooded from Aro, Markus, and Caius' minds filled my head. _Tattered clothes hurled through the air… the astonishing horrified faces of the other vampires… One of the werewolves growing furious and ripping a 'blood suckers' body to shreds… Aro's obviously terrified expression as he tried to reason with the 'leader' and then being thrown against the wall with an ear shattering blast as it toppled over him. _

The last thought came from Markus. I was surprised by his compassion for Aro. "A few of us," Aro continued, "tried to fight back..." He sighed miserably and trailed off. _I saw Demetri, Jane and one other vampire I didn't recognize try to fight back. Only to be torn apart and burned to ashes. _Aro cleared his throat, as if to attain the room's attention again. "They lined us up on the wall…" Aro's voice faded as the scenes played out before me.

_The Volturi were in a line against the back wall, the head werewolf barking orders. "I don't want **any** trouble! Or you'll all end up like your friends over there!" He pointed to the piles of ash that were once their companions. His eyes skimmed the row of immortals that stood before him. "you!" He yelled at Jeremy, the newest to join the Volturi family. "Go out and summon a meeting with every vampire present!"_

_Jeremy's voice shook with fear, "But… but nothing like that's happened I over two thousand years."_

_The werewolves eyes grew dark, "Did I ask that? No. Now go!" And He scurried out of the room. _A reaction I never dreamed a creature as graceful as that was capable of doing. Young or not. _Minutes passed and two werewolves carried Jeremy's lifeless, mangled body in. The leader laughed, "You see what happens when you defy me? If **any** of you try to escape , you'll be a lot worse off than this bloodsucker. _ The memory faded and Aro's voice was clear again.

"I've never seen a werewolf so… vicious," _Or one of my own kind so frightened, so feeble. _"We were outnumbered greatly and had no choice but to do as they said. Later that night, since they have to sleep and we do not, they placed enough guards on duty so that we were equally numbered. That's when Markus," He motioned his head in his brother's direction. "revealed his thoughts to me and his plan, explaining that the others were on board as well. So we attacked, knowing not everyone would make it out alive, and in the midst of it all, Caius, Markus and myself escaped and came to find you." He clarified.

"The only thing they told us of their plan, willingly that is, was that it involved calling a meeting to get every vampire in one place at the same time. But you see," He smiled deviously, but then, his good humor quickly turned to anguish, "When they first ambushed us, one of them touched me," I remembered clearly Aro being thrown across the room, "and I was able to decipher their plan. They aim to gather every werewolf they can find and have them present at the 'meeting'. Then, once everyone of us has arrived, they'll attempt," _and succeed_, "to attack and kill us all." I could only stare back at him, dumbfounded. _If only I could explain to her that we haven't a chance. _"This wouldn't be a problem, but before we escaped, they were able to get word out about the whole affair. And of course, everyone will attend. This has only happened twice in all the history of our existence, meaning that whatever the reason for it being called, it's important." Aro's eyes were filled with defeat and dread at the same time. His voice, and mind, were both silent. For the first time since entering the room, I looked at Carlisle, hoping to find some comfort in his presence. But like Aro, his face was overcome with misery.

Aro, finally broke the silence. "I have considered the possibility of us simply ignoring the call and avoiding the meeting. But they would only track us down. There are far to many of them," _Either way we would meet our demise. _"And we could attempt to try and inform the others to not attend but we would never reach them all." _Our impending doom is upon us._ And again, there was silence.

But this time, I was the one to break it. "Why did you need to speak to me Aro?" He looked up at me, obviously anxious for my reaction. But oddly enough, I couldn't hear his thoughts, but then I noticed my sudden weariness and realized my few moments of mind reading had passed.

"My dear Bella," He spoke severely, "I need you, to save our entire race from extinction.

**Sorry if the end there came out seriously corny but that was all I could come up with at the moment! I really hope you guys liked this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Midnightmoon21**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok guys. Fine. I won't delete it. But please be patient, I'm trying to think of ideas so ill leave it and keep updating but it may be a fews days because I'm working on anther twilight story right now so _please_ be patient! Thanks so much!**

**Midnightmoon21**


End file.
